movieguidearchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Real Steel (M)
Outline Of The Movie Real Steel is a 2011 American science fiction sports drama film starring Hugh Jackman and Dakota Govo. A future-set story where robot boxing is a popular sport and centered on a struggling promoter (Jackman) who thinks he's found a champion in a discarded robot. During his hopeful rise to the top, he also discovers he has an 11-year-old son who wants to know his father. Plot In 2020, human boxers have been replaced by robot boxers. Charlie Kenton (Hugh Jackman) is a former boxer who owns such a robot, Ambush, competing in unsanctioned matches and in exhibitions with it. At a rural fair, Ambush is destroyed by Black Thunder, a bull belonging to promoter Ricky (Kevin Durand). Having made a bet that Ambush would win, Charlie now owes Ricky $20,000, which he doesn't pay before leaving. Charlie is informed his ex-wife has died, and that he must attend a hearing to decide the fate of his preteen son Max (Dakota Govo). Max's wealthy aunt Debra (Hope Davis) and uncle Marvin (JamesRebhorn) want full custody, which Charlie gives them in exchange for $100,000, half in advance, on the condition that Charlie take care of Max for three months while the couple are away on a second anniversary. Charlie and Max meet with Charlie's childhood friend Bailey Tallet (Evangeline Lilly), who runs the boxing gym of her deceased father, Charlie's old coach. There, Charlie buys a secondhand World Robot Boxing league (WRB) robot, the once-famous Noisy Boy, and arranges for it to fight the illegal circuit's champion, Midas, at a venue belonging to his friend Finn. Partly due to both his inexperience with Noisy Boy's combinations and his own overconfidence, Charlie ends up losing control of Noisy Boy and Midas destroys it. Charlie breaks into a junkyard with Max to steal scraps that he can use to put a new robot together. There, Max falls over a ledge, where he is saved from doom by getting snagged on the arm of a buried robot. After Charlie pulls Max back up, Max digs out the entire robot, called Atom. On Max's insistence, Charlie takes it back to Bailey's gym, where they discover Atom is an obsolete Generation-2 sparring bot built in 2014. Atom has been designed to sustain massive damage, but is unable to deal much damage itself. Atom also has a "shadow function" which allows for following human movement. Partly due to both Max's insistence and Charlie needing money, the duo has Atom fight an unsanctioned outdoor match against a robot called Metro. Atom wins, earning back some of Charlie's money. Max later upgrades Atom to take vocal commands, using parts from Charlie's demolished robots, and convinces Charlie to train Atom. Atom's string of subsequent wins attracts the attention of a promoter from the WRB, who offers Atom a professional fight against the robot Twin Cities. Charlie accepts, and Atom wins again, thanks to Charlie's boxing experience allowing him to locate and take advantage of a small tell in Twin Cities' punch. Reveling in their subsequent novelty attention, Max challenges WRB champion Zeus, designed by genius Tak Mashido (Karl Yune) and sponsored by wealthy Farra Lemkova (Olga Fonda), who before the match tries to buy the upstart Atom. As Max and Charlie leave after the Twin Cities fight, Ricky and his men attack them, and steal their winnings. Feeling guilty, Charlie returns Max to his aunt and uncle, feeling Max will be safer with them and refusing the second half of the money he was promised. Bailey convinces him that he can be a better father. Debra allows Charlie to take Max out for one last night, to the Zeus-Atom match. Zeus severely damages Atom while also getting injured for the first time. Ricky, who had bet Finn $100,000 that Atom would not last the first round, tries to slip away, but is cornered by Finn and his colleagues. In the fourth round of the five-round match, Atom's vocal receptors are damaged, and Atom must fight the last round in shadow mode, copying Charlie's moves from the aisle. Zeus, now controlled manually by a furious Mashido, expends energy on trashing the defensive Atom, running low on power and turning sluggish as a result. The fight swings in Atom's favor as he overwhelms the weakened Zeus, even knocking the seemingly invincible champion down once, but Atom is unable to win before the round ends. The judges declare Zeus the winner on points, but the near-defeat leaves the Zeus team humiliated. Atom is labeled the "People's Champion" as Charlie and Max celebrate their success. Cast Hugh Jackman as Charles 'Charlie' Kenton Dakota Goyo as Max Kenton Charlie Kenton.jpg|Charles 'Charlie' Kenton Max Kenton.jpg|Max Kenton bailey.jpg|Bailey Tallet finn.jpg|Finn farra.jpg|Farra Lemkova tak.jpg|Tak Mashido Ricky - Reel steel.jpg|Ricky debra.jpg|Debra marvin.jpg| Marvin Evangeline Lilly as Bailey Tallet Anthony Mackie as Finn Olga Fonda as Farra Lemkova Karl Yune as Tak Mashido Kevin Durand as Ricky Hope Davis as Debra James Rebhorn as Marvin Category:M Category:Science Fiction Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Family Category:Sport Category:Movie Category:Family-Movie Category:Friendship